


Brighter Days

by 217



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff Nonsense, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, That's what he said, Violence, could be long, could be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/217/pseuds/217
Summary: Ten years ago, Jakoby found a child in one of the worst neighborhoods in LA. Now, that little girl is all grown up, and hoping to get the courage to thank him. Despite her numerous chances to, something always comes between them. Jakoby x OC





	1. Chapter 1

When I was a little girl, I used to pray that every time the padlock was removed from the outside of my door it was someone coming to take me from hell. "It's ok." I hold my sister tight, feeling the dread wash over me every time I lie to her. It's not going to be ok. It's… never going to be ok.

"Get the fuck on the bed," my father demands.

In the spring when I turned nine, the padlock finally breaks, although it isn't my father on the other side of the door.

"LAPD," a man shouts.

I cling to my sister, knowing she passed away in the middle of the night, but she's all I have. They pry her from my arms despite my protest and cries. I curl up in the corner as I watch them take her from the room. Now I don't have anyone. I sob quietly while the officer's try to coax me from the corner, but I don't trust them. I don't trust any man. "Go away," I scream. It isn't until my fairy stuffed animal is set beside me that I stop my tantrum. I glance over my shoulder to see a police officer behind me. His skin is like mine, but colored differently. I snatch my fairy and hold it close, my eyes trailing up his face.

"I like your fairy."

"No you don't," I frown. "No one likes the fairies."

"Clear the house," someone yells as it startles me.

"It's ok," he tells me, his hand hesitant to touch my back. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"What about my father?"

"We, uh, we had to..." His brow furrows.

"He's gone forever?" When I'm given a nod, I move over to my protector.

He hoists me up, then carries me out of hell.

I peek over his shoulder, knowing I'll never have to see this home again. My eyes are covered as we go into the living room.

"Just while we pass through," he says.

I know it's so I don't see the death.

My mother's screams scare me. Screams, mind you, for my father… not for me or my sister.

Once we're outside, he lets me sit in the front seat of this car. It's the first time I find myself wanting to run back home.

"Smile for me."

I shake my head no at him.

"Aww."

I giggle at his ears. The little twitch they have to them as they pout, too.

"That's better," he says, his thumb sweeping away my tears.

I'm embarrassed when he notices the splotches on my skin. Especially my left hand where it's the worst. I tuck my hand behind my back.

He points at a spot on my arm. "It's called vitiligo. You don't have to be ashamed."

Until him, I've never seen anyone with skin like mine. "The other kids make fun of me."

"That's because they don't understand."

"Do you get made fun of?"

He nods.

My eyes trail to his name badge. I try my best to say his name.

"It's Jakoby," he corrects my horrible attempt. "What's your name?"

As I start to speak, we're interrupted. I don't like how the other men talk to Jakoby. They say nasty things like my father called me and my sister. I wait patiently for my protector to return and give him a smile. When Jakoby says I'm to go with this lady in the car, I shake my head side to side. "I want to stay with you."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Please," I beg. When he puts his police hat on me, I feel my cheeks warm.

"You're brave, alright?"

I give him my fairy in exchange.

He takes it and smiles.

"Bye, Koby."

He winks before closing the door.

"Oz," my boss screams at me, his hand coming down hard on the table.

I snap out of my routine daydream.

"Customers!" His hand violently lurches outward at the table by the door.

"I'm sorry." I hurry over to the table, but I'm not even given a chance to take their order.

"We don't want an orc waitress."

"I'm not an Orc. It's a skin condition called vitiligo-" The couple has heard enough and leaves the diner. I stuff my notepad back in my apron with a sigh. At least I'll be able to return to my daydream.

I've seen Jakoby several times since that day he freed me from hell. One time, I purposely bumped into him on a busy street. He apologized and went on his way. I know it's stupid to be this infatuated with someone I only met once, but there's not a moment of free time that I have that's not spent on him.

The diner doorbell rings.

My boss reminds me a lot of my father. Always touching me and the other waitresses. Always shouting. "Get your ass over to table twelve, now."

"Yes, Sir." I smooth out my apron and walk over to the table. As I start to greet the officers, my entire body freezes. Jakoby!

* * *

 

**A/N Thank you for reading, all! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I drop my pen twice. Who drops their pen twice? Luckily, I'm left handed so the pad covers up my skin. I know that Jakoby doesn't remember me, that was ten years ago, but I still try and hide the vitiligo. There's just this part of me that wants him to see me for me, and not that little girl he saved. He'd probably think he wasted his time pulling me from that house for me to end up like I am.

Jakoby's partner orders the t-bone and eggs.

I hate the smell of the t-bone. It upsets my stomach. I smile Jakoby's way but he's not looking at me. He's so thorough with his order, I won't be able to ask him any questions about it. I'm pathetic. "I'll have that right out."

Jakoby is talkative with his partner. I even hear him call him Daryl.

Yet, every time I approach the table, he falls silent. "Here are your checks."

Both of them are quick to get out their plastic.

At the register, I notice Jakoby's first name is Nicolas. Nicolas Jakoby is what his card says. Gosh, I feel like a stalker, and this is hardly professional. As I start to swipe Daryl's card, I'm yelled at.

"What are you doing? Officers don't pay for their food here. Charge him though." My boss points at Jakoby's ticket.

"But he's an Officer, too."

"Charge him. Now."

When my boss has his back turned, I get my tips from my apron so I'm able to pay for Jakoby's breakfast. I write 'thank you, but no charge' on both of their paid tickets and put a smiling face on Jakoby's. I'm a little disappointed when I set their paid tickets down and only Daryl says thank you. I turn on my heel and scamper back behind the counter to hide my expression.

I almost miss my night class today. I'm trying my best to become an RN. To have purpose in my life and better it, but I am constantly failing. School is difficult for me because of how far behind I am since I spent the first nine years of my life kept in that room. Today is no different. I fail this test and that means I'll have to take the course again. Maybe I should take a year off school and find someone to tutor me.

I close the night like most other ones. With me crying in the back of the bus. This isn't even about school. I'm just hurt from being ignored at the diner and it's not even his fault. It's my own because I can't bring myself to tell him how I feel. I'm stupid for even having feelings for him.

I live on the outskirts in a one bedroom apartment in an Orcish community. I've managed to stay on good terms with them despite being human. Perhaps it's because the children are constantly breaking my windows by accident when they play ball.

"...sorry," the orcish child frowns.

"You're getting stronger," I smile, retrieving his ball once I unlock my door.

"Thanks," he replies, scampering off.

His father grunts. "That's twice this week alone."

"It's alright, Bilge. It's a simple fix."

Bilge gives me a few more extra dollars than usual. "You need to be careful," he warns. "There's been a lot of stabbings by the bus stop."

I nod and thank him for thinking of me because he doesn't have to. The way humans have treated their kind is disgusting.

Another ball is launched through my back window.

I suppose this is why they put up with me.

"Sorry," the disembodied voice calls.

I almost laugh at this point and extend my hand.

Bilge sighs and fishes more money out of his pocket. "Get in the house, now," he yells at the little ones.

* * *

I spend a great deal on my appearance this morning by brushing the tangles from the underside of my hair before putting it into pigtails. My hair has to go up at the diner and I don't like it pulled back. Especially with my bangs. There. I look… the exact same. I heave a breath and flip off the light.

It doesn't even end up mattering. Jakoby and his partner don't come in that day. Or any of the days that follow. I've been at the diner for six months today and only saw them that one time.

"Hey," my boss snaps his fingers in front of my face. "I need you to work a double."

"I have class tonight."

"Do you want this job or not?"

I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm failing anyhow. "Alright."

"And fix your fucking hair." He gives me the most disgusted look then turns his back to me.

Today is definitely one of those days where I have to constantly remind myself that you need this job, Oz. Especially when I end up missing the bus because I get off so late. I guess I'll just sleep at the diner around the back. It's just too far and dangerous to walk home and I can't afford a taxi.

As I turn down the alley, I'm hit so hard that I black out. It ends up being someone running from the police.

"You stopped that guy when he ran into you. I was able to apprehend him."

Lucky me. And my shoes are scuffed. My boss is going to have a heart attack. Wait a second, I know that voice.

Jakoby helps me off the pavement and to the front seat of his police SUV. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"What about me," the guy in the back whines. His head is split open from the fall.

"Shut up," Jakoby tells him.

The hospital is even farther from my apartment than where I'm at now. I shake my head no.

_You're brave, alright?_

"I don't feel very brave. He ran into me."

"What?"

Oh, gosh. I'm answering my own delusions. I slither down in the leather seat mortified.

Jakoby and I don't get a chance to talk with dingus here in the back shouting about his rights, but I don't mind. These twenty minutes in his front seat are the happiest I've ever been.

"Uh," Jakoby starts, "this isn't a safe place for you to live."

I know he's talking about me living near the Orcs. "Thank you for the ride," I manage to say. As I shut the door, one of the little ones come running up me.

"It happened again, Oz," Kodagh frowns. "It's so bad."

Bilge rounds the corner of the building. "I'm sorry, and I'm out of cash tonight."

I smile and touch my hand to his arm. "It's alright."

"Thank you," he smiles before snarling over my shoulder.

I glance back to see Jakoby behind me, his hand on his gun.

Jakoby says something to Bilge in Orcish, which Bilge snaps back.

I'm so worried this is going to get heated until the one Bilge calls his 'baby momma' comes out of their duplex and starts screaming at Bilge. Gosh, she's worked up. Thankfully, it pulls Jakoby and Bilge apart so Bilge can go deal with her.

"Come on, miss. I'll walk you to your door."

The last thing I need is an escort here of all places, but I'll take any chance for a few more minutes with Jakoby.

"Are you sure I can't take you to the hospital?"

I shake my head no. I'm not the best student, but I don't have any of the signs that would be worrisome enough for me to go get my head examined. Or maybe it's because I just don't have the money.

Jakoby puts his hand out to keep me from going inside my apartment when he sees the window is broken.

"It's alright. Sometimes the little ones break my windows with their toys."

Kodagh is already giggling behind me.

"Here," I say, handing the ball back. "You better get home. Your mother seemed upset."

"She's always upset."

I know what it's like to live with a parent like that.

Jakoby watches the little one until he's safe at home, then turns his attention to my broken window. "Do the Orcs bother you?"

Another head shake. Oz, talk to him. Hmm. I wonder how I could get him to come inside? "Do you want some coffee?" Please say-

"I still have that perpetrator in my vehicle. Goodnight." Jakoby is practically back at his SUV before I can open my mouth to say goodnight back.

And here I thought Orcs were slow…

* * *

I don't feel well waking up, but that's not an excuse to stay in bed. It's already noon. As I open my front door to leave, I notice several pieces of plywood, a box of nails, and a hammer. Bilge is on the way out with the little ones, so I ask him about it.

He points to his bottom teeth before heading to his suburban.

I go back inside and flash my teeth in the mirror, figuring when I ran into that guy in the alley he chipped one of my teeth, but there's nothing wrong with them. Wait. Bilge was talking about Jakoby's teeth. Jakoby was the one who left this stuff? I blush at the gesture, even though I'm by myself. Ok, I'm going to do it! I'm going to wait for him outside the police station today and tell him how I feel.

 

* * *

**A/N Reviews are always much appreciated! Thank you for the follows!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, today is not the day to tell him how I feel. As soon as Jakoby leaves the station, I sprint towards the bus and ride to work.

My boss looks puzzled. "Ain't today your only day off?"

I don't even know what I'm doing at this point. "I was hungry."

"Whatever, place your order. You know where everything is, and, Oz," he says with hesitation in his voice, "thank you for working the double yesterday. Your rabbit food is on me."

I smile feeling somewhat accomplished. He's never thanked me that's for sure. I scribble down macaroni and cheese for the cook, then go to the back table. Might as well roll silverware while I wait.

A shadow casts over me as it startles me. "They said you weren't working, but you're here," Jakoby points out.

Why can't I get my words out around him?

His ears wiggle a bit. "Will you take my order?"

At least I'm useful for something and nod. "Have a seat anywhe-"

He plops down across from me.

I can't breathe. My palms are sweaty. Oh, my left hand. I tuck it behind my back as if it's normal. "So, uh, same as last time?" Way to really sound like a stalker recalling his order like this.

"Mmhm," he grunts. At least he didn't notice…

For someone that I spend hours daydreaming on, I take my time returning to him. I'm awkward enough without him being across from me. It takes all my might, but I manage to thank him for the plywood, hammer, and nails.

"Do you have carpentry skills?"

I don't even know what the heck that is. "My carpet is fine. It's the windows."

"You didn't fix your windows?"

No, I was too busy preparing myself mentally to stand outside the station, all for you to end up here.

"I will fix it."

"Ok," I squeak, all too eager. I'm so mortified, I flee from the table and wait in the kitchen until our food is done. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I notice Jakoby has really good posture, even as we eat.

"Is that all you're having?"

"I don't like breakfast, and I don't like meat so my options are limited."

"I don't eat cow flesh, either."

Because I'm not infatuated with him enough.

"Why did you give me my meal for free the last time you waited on me?"

"I told you, we don't charge Officers."

"It's not free. At least, not for  _me_  is it?"

I can't lie to him and sink down some in the bench as I shake my head no.

He digs in his wallet and gives me compensation from the other day.

I just take it because what's the point of arguing, then attempt to change the subject. "Where's your partner today?" I didn't see him the other night when he was pursuing that guy in the alley.

His nostrils flare. "You didn't see it on the television?"

"I don't have television."

"He was shot."

"Oh," I frown. "Did you catch the guy that shot him?"

"He got away…"

"You'll find him."

Jakoby doesn't say anything else.

I feel like things are tense and I don't know what I did. I'm not even hungry anymore. Besides, it doesn't even feel natural to hold a fork in my right hand so what's the point.

"You shouldn't be living in the lower district. Especially not around Orcs."

This again.

"We get a call for a stabbing or shooting over there every single day and, most of the time, we just don't have the resources to go down that way."

"Then what were you doing chasing after that guy?"

"That's different."

How? Could it be that Jakoby was following me that day and that man meant me harm? What are the odds he'd be there, and especially after what he's just said? "I told you, the Orcs don't bother me." After Jakoby found me that day when I was a young girl, I was sent to live with a foster family. They were Orcs. It didn't last for more than a year before I was taken and placed in a group home. I never understood that because the Orc family was good to me. They didn't treat me any different. What if, by some strange intervention, Jakoby had a hand in that, too? "Have you ever seen Orcs raise humans?"

He glances up from his food as he finishes chewing what's in his mouth. "Once."

My heart starts to beat faster. It feels like the air conditioning is broken. Don't ask the question if you don't want the answer. I'm still not confident if he knows I'm that child.

Jakoby puts more than enough money down for his food. As he starts to walk away from the booth, he turns around to speak, but stops when my eyes meet his. His mouth settles in a hard line. He has this little tic where his chin dips down a few times.

That's how I know this conversation is over. That he's without words. And I suppose he won't be helping with my windows.

"Goodnight."

What's good about it? I never thought I'd beg my boss to let me work, but luckily, he does.

The bus ride home upsets my stomach. I don't have a choice but to live in this area because it's the cheapest rent that I can find. Going to school is a large chunk of my paycheck. I've never felt unsafe at my apartment.

"Oz," one of the Orcs ask when he sees me get off the bus. "Would you go into the nice part of town and get me something if I gave you the money?"

He must mean into Elvan District. Occasionally, I will make runs for the Orcs and purchase them things because the Elvan community frowns on an Orc that's not doing manual labor. "Of course," I smile.

"Thanks. I was going to fix your windows for you, but I guess you already got around to it." He gives me a little extra money more than I'll need and the list.

I turn on the ball of my heel and run towards my apartment. The windows weren't just boarded up, but actually fixed. I notice my smile on the reflection of the glass, then startle for some reason when I see Bilge.

"Jumpy much?"

"You didn't have to fix my windows, but thank you."

"I didn't. That pig faced roundtooth did."

I don't know why they use such derogatory terms for Jakoby. Bilge was ready to fight Jakoby the other day and that was the first time they had even met. It makes me wonder if, say, I did pursue something more with Jakoby. Would the Orcs look down on me? I also wonder if maybe Jakoby is interested in me, but knows as long as I'm friends with the Orcs he won't take things further. Is this why he's always tried to push me away from them?

"Look, it's clan law above all else. Jakoby ain't blooded. He's a coward. Oz, you'd do well to tell him not to come around here no more, and soon. The others won't be as nice as I am about it."

I guess my suspicions are correct. The last thing I want to do is upset anyone. Just as things were going my way…


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't give up on school just yet. This next test we're allowed to have notes for, but I'm not certain how much help that will be. I bring my books over to Bilge's. He doesn't answer so I just let myself in.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. Thanks for watching them while I work, Oz. I need this shift or they're gonna shut the power off. Their mother should be home in a couple of hours."

He acts like they're a lot of trouble. I really don't mind. "Bilge, can you read well?"

"Nah. Kodgah can. Get your ass in here," he calls. "And be fucking good for Oz, both of you. Kodgah, help her with those books."

"What are you reading?" Kodgah asks.

"I have no idea," I shrug.

"It says it on the front, dummy," he laughs. "Fundamentals of Nursing. Hmm, doesn't seem very fun to me."

"I'm starting to rethink this."

"Do you want to be a doctor?"

"I'd like that, eventually. To be able to help people."

"You bring people food. That helps them."

How pathetic I sound through the eyes of a small child. "Speaking of, let's make you and your brother some food."

* * *

 

I wake up to the sound of screaming.

"Oz," Kodgah cries as his little fists beat on my door until I answer.

"What's wrong?"

"Come quick! My dad got stabbed!"

I don't even bother putting my shoes on, and run behind Kodgah until I see the crowd around Bilge's suburban. Someone else has already dialed the police they inform us. I know no one is coming to help us. They'd assume let an Orc die. Well, I won't.

Bilge's baby momma is hysterical and making it hard to concentrate.

If he dies, I fear the moral compass of our group will shift. Everyone looks up to Bilge.

Kodgah presses on Bilge's stomach to mimic me. "Oz," he sobs. "What about your book?"

This is the first time I've been in a situation where I have felt pressure. In school, it's a constant overload of knowledge. This is not something the books prepare you for. Time seems to slow, yet you know that you only have precious seconds. "I have a pulse!" Their skin camouflages a lot of the blood. I know it would be worse for his children and baby mama if not for that and all his black clothing.

I try and do my best with what I have at my disposal, and with my limited knowledge. When Bilge takes that first painful breath, I almost become as hysterical as his baby mama. I've done it! "You're going to be alright," I inform Bilge.

He something in Orcish to some of the others as it riles them up.

I'm sure it's who stabbed him. Or possibly a description. It wouldn't have been another Orc. The person that stabbed him was human. Every time there's a human on Orc crime, it turns my stomach. Things are already so tense in our world. Bilge is very important to the Orcish community. If Dorghu finds out, this could cause more tension between Fogteeth and humans.

Word got around fast after saving Bilge. That morning when I woke up, there was a line of Orcs waiting to see me. Mostly mothers with little ones that were ill. One of the older men had a tooth infection. Unfortunately, without being a doctor and not being able to write prescriptions, I couldn't help them anymore other than telling them what it was.

Until the following day when I received a visitor. "Yes?" I stare up at the giant Orc in glasses.

"My name is Dr. Slaugh."

Oh, no. Am I in trouble for helping?

"The humans won't grant me permission to get a clinic. However, you can. I will give you the money. You get me my clinic. In return, I will give you a job as my assistant. I will train you on what you lack. Bilge tells me you've been having a difficult time in school and you were failing. Skip the schooling, work for me."

This sounds too good to be true!

* * *

 

My boss at the diner threw a fit and fired me on the spot when I said I was putting in my two weeks so I got to start right away at the clinic. I'm exhausted by the end of my first day, but it's more fulfilling than anything I have ever done. "Thank you," I tell Dr. Slaugh when he drops me off. I'm startled when I come around the corner and see Jakoby at my door. He makes my knees weak.

"You weren't there to take my order. They got it wrong."

Oh. That's disappointing. "I work at a clinic now. With Dr. Slaugh."

Jakoby seems concerned.

Silence falls, and I'm not really sure how to start the conversation back up again. Though I notice the look on Jakoby's face. I remember what he said about his partner being shot. Maybe he died, and it's taking a toll on Jakoby. "Your eyes have a heaviness to them." I want to slap my own face. Your eyes have a heaviness to them?! Really, Oz?

"I'm not sleeping well at night."

Well, at least my observation was correct even if I sounded like a stalker.

"You could come by the clinic tomorrow? I'll look you over."

"Alright. Goodbye."

As he heads back to his vehicle, I do the most ridiculous dance to celebrate.

Kodgah just starts to giggle.

"You scared me."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Boyfriend, boyfriend," he chants. "Humans and Orcs aren't allowed to be together."

"We're just friends."

"I danced like that once. When this girl I liked said she'd go ride bikes with me."

"Are you going to tell?"

"Nah. Jakoby's not interested in you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We know these kinds of things."

"I see."

"I'm just messing with you! You're disappointed. I told you you like him," he teases.

His insight is truly a gift. Or in my case, a curse. I've always wondered if Kodgah is a Bright. "You better get home. And tell your father to quit drinking while he's on the medicine. He's not fooling anyone putting it in the gas station cup."

"Yeah. Ok. My mom's been in a better mood since he got stabbed."

"I think it's because a lot of times we don't realize what we have until it's almost taken from us."

"You know that thread you used on my dad? Do you think you could like sew my brother's mouth shut with it?"

"It doesn't work like that," I laugh.

"It was worth a try. See ya, Oz."

* * *

 

I waited all day for Jakoby to come in. The excitement I had just fizzles out the closer we get to ending our day.

"Oz, let's call it a day before the weather rolls in."

"Alright." I try not to show the disappointment in my voice, then have a seat at the desk to finish up my paperwork.

When that first clap of thunder hit, so much for avoiding the weather. And now there's a leak in the roof. I look up to see where it's coming from, but it's Jakoby leaning over the edge of the counter. "Oh," I gasp.

"You startle easily."

"And you're late."

"I wasn't given a time."

He's so stiff sometimes it's maddening. "Examination room one." Once he goes inside, I tell Dr. Slaugh that I'll do the vitals. "He's not sleeping well."

"Tell him to get some melatonin, then you can show him out."

Crud! Well, I'm still going to check his vitals. Though I can only stand in the doorway when I open it. Why is his shirt off? I walk over to the counter and take a few deep breaths while I put on a pair of disposable gloves. Trying to remember everything is difficult enough, but with Jakoby I know I'm fumbling.

"Do you have any human patients?"

"Mostly Orcs." I don't hear what he says after that because there's a crackling sound coming from his right lung.

"I thought I told you he just needed melatonin," Dr. Slaugh says when he comes into the room.

"Dr. Slaugh, listen to Mr. Jakoby's lungs." I don't like the concerned look on Slaugh's face.

"Have you had any chest congestion?"

Jakoby nods.

"I'm going to prescribe an antibiotic. It could be the start of pneumonia. I'd like you to come back Monday, or later this week if it progresses. Will you get him an appointment?"

I nod at Slaugh and return to the desk, feeling guilty that I'm a little excited about making Jakoby another appointment. Of course, I want to see him get better, but with me working at the clinic it makes me wonder if I'll ever see him again after this. I guess it will be about the same relationship I have now. "Is Monday at 6:30 alright?"

He nods, then looks over his shoulder briefly before leaning over the desk ledge again. "Do you want to go to dinner?"

Logically? No. Absolutely freaking not. Dinner? I can't keep my feelings for him at some restaurant. The diner was different. I could run and hide. Yet, at the same time, I can't keep denying my feelings. "You need to rest, and I'm in scrubs." Good save.

"I'm a grown man. Besides, your attire makes no difference to me."

My mind races with that last comment. "I really would prefer not to wear scrubs in public."

"If I take you home to change, will you go to dinner me?"

Say no, say no, say no! "Ok," I stammer. Shoot!

"I'll be in my vehicle."

When he leaves, I slam my head face first into the desk. A date?! A date!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter is fluff nonsense. I should feel bad, but I don't.**

* * *

_Home. A place where I can go. To take this off my shoulders._

* * *

At first, I think he's blown me off because I don't see his police SUV, but it makes sense he wouldn't have it if he's off duty. I see his hand stick out of an older black single cab truck. "Good day," I greet him as stiff as my mannerisms. You idiot. Good day? You just saw him ten minutes ago, and it's the evening. I wonder if he's wearing his uniform to dinner? Not that I mind. It'd just be nice to know anything about him at this point, even something as minor as his style.

Neither of us say one word on the ride to my apartment. We're off to a great start.

"I'll return." I'll return? I guess I should be proud of myself though. At least I've managed to get the courage to say something to him.

It takes me so long to get ready that Jakoby actually thinks I'm in trouble and comes looking for me. "I was concerned. Will you be much longer?"

The truth is, I don't have anything nice to wear and I'm frustrated. These jeans have a rip in the back pocket that I've been trying to hand sew. I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

"Boyfriend," Kodgah giggles as he points at Jakoby from his apartment.

"What did he say?" Jakoby asks me as we walk to his truck.

Really? Like an Orc can't hear at least half a mile out. Well, I assume at least. Still, I try to lie to Jakoby and follow it up with insecurity. "Are you sure you want to go out to eat? Your lungs-"

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise." Jakoby puts in a CD. It's Cannibal Corpse's Hammer Smashed Face.

It helps settle my nerves. I really like them. I turn it up a little past three minutes into the song because the riff is my favorite. I'm completely unaware that I've used my left hand to do it.

Jakoby seems more interested in the fact that I'm not fleeing his truck from the music than with my hand.

This song is four minutes, and conveniently as it ends he stops. We're not at a restaurant, we're at some apartments.

"Come on."

Now I understand why he said my attire makes no difference to him if we're just eating at his place. Though I have to say, it's nice to know he's only four minutes from me.

Before I go in his door, he puts his hand against the frame to stop me. "I want to take you out. You… deserve to be taken out, but we both know how tense things are between Orcs and Humans. Especially with me after my partner was shot and with him returning tomorrow to the force. The entire world seems to be at every turn and home is the only place I feel that I can be myself."

I can see that. He's already said more to me tonight than all the other times combined. "Ok," I smile.

I notice he doesn't have a table. Where are we supposed to have dinner? Oh, no. Am I just a booty call? Is that what he thinks of me?

"This way," he says, sliding his back door open.

It leads into a modest backyard with a small pond and a beautiful garden. He's taken the liberty of making up a place for us to sit and have dinner. My nerves settle and I feel guilty thinking Jakoby would treat me like that. "Thank you, this is lovely."

He nods, his ears having the slightest twitch in excitement to them. Like my praises mean something to him. "Make yourself at home."

After having a look around the backyard, I run my fingers through the pond as some of the fish follow. I smell the food before I hear Jakoby.

He's changed from his tactical vest and police shirt and is just wearing a white undershirt with his pants and boots. "Eggplant lasagna, ok? I remember you said you didn't eat cow flesh either."

Oh! He remembered something about me? Luckily, my freckles hide the blushing.

"I actually made it last night because it always tastes better the next day. I was just hoping you'd want to have dinner."

The fact that asking me to dinner wasn't just some on the spot thing makes me feel more special than I ever have. He is perfect. This is better than a restaurant. "I really appreciate all this."

He puts the dish on the steel table, then pulls out my chair.

I try and hold back my tears of joy. I'm in such disbelief right now. It's also nice that for once someone plates my food. Takes care of me. I figured he'd sit across from me, but he pulls the chair next to me to sit. Jakoby is about an inch shy of six feet so he towers over me. And I love those broad shoulders of his. Especially, in the white undershirt. "Don't spill any on your shirt," I joke.

"Why would I spill?"

My cheeks are as red as the sauce now. "It was a joke." I forget that Orcs tend to take everything literally. I wish I could read him. He's close physically, but I feel alone. Until his words catch me off guard.

"A lot of times, well when you worked there, I'd go to the diner and just sit in my truck. Too intimidated to go in and talk to you. That I'd say something and you'd think I was stupid. But now I see that it's true for you, too. You don't have to be nervous around me, or make small talk."

"Maybe it would be easier if you'd speak up once in a while."

"You want me to speak? I don't want you living in that Orcish community."

"You don't have to worry about me, Jakoby."

"It's not worry I have for you. I want better for you. More for you. You deserve more."

"Well, I worry for you. Worry that you'll be shot or injured on duty."

"Don't be. You can't worry about something that hasn't happened."

"Have you ever had to fire your weapon?"

"Never. I don't believe in violence solving violence."

That makes me feel a little better. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"You're always so serious."

"Being earnest and being angry is not the same thing. Which I'm neither, especially when it comes to you."

"How about a smile then? Maybe something to assure me."

He lets out a huff, his nostrils flaring.

"It's because your teeth are filed, isn't it?"

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't have very many redeeming qualities, and let's just say my teeth aren't one."

"But I think it is. Filling them down would take a great deal of courage. If you went as far to do it, be proud of it."

His eyes move up and I'm given a smile. Not because I asked, but because of my words.

"Better," I say, returning the smile. Every time Jakoby looks at me, I wonder if he's studying the vitiligo. I can only hide so much with my left hand and long sleeves. Or my hair cascading around my face to hide my neck.

"Eat."

Maybe it's because I didn't cook, but it's the best meal I've ever had.

Jakoby seems less tense.

I'm less tense.

So what do I do? Start asking questions that could possibly ruin it. "If we can't be seen in public together, how is this going to work?"

"This is for your protection."

"Jakoby, that doesn't answer my question."

His large fingers coil around mine. "Why do you call me Jakoby and not Nick?"

"Because you never told me your name was Nick."

He slowly shakes his head side to side.

I drop mine because I'm not ready to admit that's what I've always known him as from when I was a little girl.

"I like it. Our little thing. I don't know how it's going to work, but it will. Does that answer your question?"

I nod. Though I'm still a bit unclear on where we stand. I wish he'd just say he has feelings for me instead of being cryptic. Still, this evening is even more than I could ever ask for.

His thumb rubs across my fingers. "Let's get you home."

That entire drive, the words are right there.

_I was that little girl._

_My name is Oz._

_I have thought about you every day since then._

_Now that I'm grown up, I just want to be with you._

_You are everything to me, Nicolas._

Except, I just can't. I want him to see me for me, and not the pity I saw in his eyes when he took me from that house.

I'm so disappointed to be back home. Despite my thoughts about Jakoby only wanting me over to have sex, I desperately want to invite him inside. For anything other than an awkward goodbye. I want a hug. A kiss. For him to make love to me. Anything other than-

"Goodnight."

-that word. My eyes sink as I start inside.

"Hey," he calls.

I turn back around to see he's at my feet. "Yes?"

"Do you want to have dinner again with me? Maybe some dessert next time?"

Oh, gosh. Is that sexual? Is he implying… I nod my head furiously because I can't speak.

He takes me by the right hand and kisses my fingers. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I giggle.

"Better," he winks.

I have to hold myself up by the doorframe because my knees are weak from that expression of his. One that I believe is only reserved for me. Hmm, Oz Jakoby. I do like the sound of that. Alright, I'm getting ahead of myself.


	6. Chapter 6

As I start to leave for work, I drop my things to the ground.

Bilge is stabbing a man several times in the stomach before the knife is finally stilled and the man drops to the concrete.

Kodgah is crying in his mother's arms.

I'm quick to his side to see what's going on. "Oh, gosh. Bilge, what happened?!"

Bilge is shaken up. Apparently, this filth on the ground broke into Bilge's house. When he was startled by Kodgah, the man struck Kodgah and then tried to strangle him.

"Bilge, give me the knife." I try to coax it from his hand. Intruder or not, if police find out that Bilge killed a human, I know what they'll do to him.

"Oz, my son," Bilge cries.

"I know." I frantically try and clean the knife, then put my fingerprints on it. "Go change, hurry! Get that blood from you."

The man that attacked Kodgah is dead. What a coward to attack a child. I lived it for most of my childhood, and it disturbs me to know that this kind of thing still happens. "Bilge, listen to me," I start when he comes outside. I take some of the blood and put it on my hands, jeans, and shirt. "When the police get here, I did it. Do you understand me?"

"No!"

"Yes. It has to be this way. It's the only way. We were outside and the man attacked Kodgah. I ran to get a knife, then stabbed him. That's what happened. That's what happened," I say louder for everyone to hear.

The police come fast when it's a human and I'm quickly taken to the ground after I drop the knife. Gosh. They don't have to be so rough. I'm not even one hundred pounds.

Everything is so overwhelming and so degrading once I arrive at the jail. I'm treated like an animal. Stripped, then given this green jumper. The shoes are soft, at least. My bed mat is about two inches thick, and the sheets smell like bleach. Though that's better than the waft of smells that hit me every time they open another door.

It's better me than Bilge, I tell myself with every step. The cops probably would have beat him to death in front of his family. At least this way, I know his boys will have their father.

I cry my first night in jail because I've never been this scared in my entire life and I'm even more terrified as I step out of my cell that morning.

"Oz," one of the officer's call.

"Yes, sir? I'm Oz."

"Phone call."

It's hard to hear anything with how wound up everyone is, but I manage. "Hello?"

"Oz, it's Bilge. Are you ok?"

It's so comforting to hear his voice. "I'm ok," I smile even though I'm talking to a phone.

"Look, I'm going to make this right. I swear to you. Look around. Do you see a heavy set older Orc?"

"Yes."

"That's Smitty. She's gonna take care of you. After we hang up, you go sit by her. Anything you need, you ask her."

"Thank you, Bilge."

"No, Oz. Thank you. You saved my life… again. Everyone here knows what you did. I'll call you tomorrow. Just think of this like a place to relax. A very… boring, but place to relax."

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hang up the phone and take my seat next to Smitty. "I'm-"

"Oz! Hey," she snaps at one of the humans.

This god-awful looking chocolate pie mess is scooted over to me.

"We call it correctional cake. It's better than it looks."

What I come to realize is being in jail, stuff like this is a rarity. Bilge let Smitty know why I was here, and the women used their commissary to welcome me. Another rarity. "Thank you." I turn my attention to the TV. My heart aches as I watch the news. Jakoby and Ward were injured severely in a fire. Jakoby managed to pull Ward out of the burning building, but both are in ICU.

The women think I'm distressed about being here which I am, but... Jakoby! Will he be ok?

"Oz, you'll be out before you know it."

"Yeah," I stammer, tucking some hair behind my ear. At least, that's what I'm trying to tell myself.

* * *

'Before I know it' turns into two months. Bilge kept his promise and called me every day. He also sent me money for commissary. I enjoy the days I can talk to Kodgah.

"I miss you," Kodgah says.

"I miss you, too. Are you being nice to your brother?"

"Uh. Not really, but I'll be nicer. Are you coming home soon?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ok," he sighs. "I gotta go now. Oz?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. Thank you for saving my dad again."

My eyes well up. "I love you, too."

* * *

Jakoby and Ward are being released from the hospital the news reports. I know that with his job Jakoby can't associate with me, but it hurts as the days pass. Or maybe he doesn't know I'm in here. I just don't know how much more of this same routine I can keep doing. Soap carved dominos. Pacing. Working out. TV. Soap carved dominos. TV. Pacing. Repeat.

I just fear that I've ruined everything between Jakoby and me.

_I don't believe in violence solving violence._

Jakoby has always had a code when it comes to humans. Just like I have always had one for Orcs. If he thinks I've killed a human to save an Orc, it's an absolute certainty our time is over before it even begins.

* * *

Today is the day of my trial. Either I'll be released from jail, or sent to prison to serve the rest of my time for murder.

I speak to the jury and let them know how the person I killed was attacking a child, but I'm interrupted by a man.

"It's an Orc, not a child."

The man's words start to fill me with doubt because I fear that they'll all have this mentality. That even despite how Jakoby saved Ward's life for all the world to see, it doesn't change anything. Why can't a human safe an Orcs life? I can stand here and cry and plead my case, but I don't because some people will never change their thought process. "I don't regret what I did, and I'd do it again to save the  **child's** life." I return to my seat next to my lawyer as my words rile up the courtroom.

"Order," the judge shouts.

The jury is dismissed to decide my fate.

"That wasn't a good closing argument," my lawyer tells me.

"I  **know**  it was." If the truth means being behind bars for the rest of my life, so be it.

* * *

**A/N The next chapter will be the last one because I'm really down about my writing and I just don't want to waste anyone's time more than I already have. Thank you to those of you who have made it this far.**


	7. Chapter 7

It takes the Jury seven minutes to return. "Oz Bellamy, will you please stand and face the Jury?"

I get to my feet, my hands still in shackles.

"The court of California in the county of Los Angeles in the matter of the people in the state of California versus Oz Bellamy. We the Jury find the defendant Oz Bellamy not guilty of the crime of murder..."

The relief is overwhelming and this isn't about me being released from jail, it's that people have finally seen what I always have. Everyone is equal. We're all just people trying to work and better our lives. Well, ok, maybe not Elves…

"Sign here, Ms. Bellamy."

I can't wait to leave this jail to never have to hear my father's last name again.

When I'm finally released, I walk to the edge of the steps to see Bilge and Dorghu at the bottom of them. Along with dozens and dozens of other Orcs. Some I've never even met.

Dorghu cuts the palm of his hand then raises his fist with a shout, followed by all the other Orcs.

Even little Kodgah raises his fist.

The gesture is so touching, my tears give as I make my way down the steps. "Thank you," I tell them as I'm pulled into hugs. Oh, my, they're a lot stronger than I thought. I feel like a rag doll.

"Oz," Bilge says, picking me up.

In a strange way, it's like I'm a part of his family. I wasn't able to save my sister, but I could save Kodgah. And I know that somewhere, my sister had a hand in that. To make sure that I'd see the outside again. "My legs are numb," I tell Bilge.

"Shit. Sorry. We don't know our own strength." He sets me down.

I lean into him, lowering my voice. "Uh. You can't blood a human, can you?"

"We can do whatever we want. Look, you've always been one of us, but this is our way of showing you how much you mean to us."

"Thank you," I smile. "Does this mean I have to learn how to speak Bodzvokhan now?"

"Of course," Bilge laughs.

Yikes.

* * *

The Orcs pitched in and helped pay for my apartment the two months I was gone so my things wouldn't have been sold off.

"Did prison change you, Oz," Kodgah asks.

"I was in jail," I laugh, "and no."

"Good, because I like you the way you are."

Bilge shakes his head. "Go get in the bath. You have school tomorrow." He turns to face me. "Goodnight, Oz. Welcome home. What you did will never be forgotten. That Jakoby guy came looking for you. I told him what happened."

"Was he upset?"

"No. He seemed proud. I dunno know, that stoic shit is kinda hard to read."

"Does that mean he's welcome around here?"

"Yeah… Dorghu made it pretty clear Jakoby is one of us. I still don't think he's good enough for you though."

"Jakoby saved my life as a child. I think that's good enough in my book. Goodnight," I smile.

The Orcs also bought me a TV that I walk into. That was thoughtful. Hmm, how do I work this thing? I hit the remote a few times before it turns on. My stomach jumps when I see Jakoby's face.

The news says that there will be a ceremony for him and Ward held tomorrow at City Hall. 1pm.

Oh! I've got to work on sewing something nice!

* * *

Today is the day I plan to tell Jakoby that the little girl he saved was me. I dig under my bed and pull out a small trunk of keepsakes. The most important being Jakoby's hat he gave to me when he took me from that house.

_You're brave, alright?_

I wonder if he still has my fairy? Or if he still thinks I'm brave?

I'm so nervous as I wait for the ceremony to begin. I hide in the back because I'm not sure if Jakoby wants anything to do with me after everything. Bilge could have been lying about Jakoby seeming proud. Or maybe I just really don't want to be seen because then it would make telling him how I feel real.

As he receives his medal, I'm so proud of him. He's more of a man than any of them could ever hope to be.

When two older Orcs hug Jakoby, I realize that this isn't the place to tell this man how I feel. In fact, I feel foolish and walk away from the ceremony.

"Hey," Jakoby calls.

I keep walking only to be stopped by traffic so I can't cross the street. Come on!

"Oz," Jakoby says behind me, reaching out and touching my shoulder.

My eyes well up instantly. Oh, gosh. "You've known my name this entire time?"

"Yes. Seeing you at the diner wasn't by accident. Nothing was ever by accident because I have always kept tabs on you. Tabs because I wanted more for you. For you to leave this city and better your life. Then you became a woman, and I realized that pushing you away wasn't so easy. It seemed like no matter what, you always ended up back right here. That's when I bought a place a few minutes from you. Finally got up the courage to come in that diner. I just didn't realize how hard it was to tell you what I've felt for the last year."

Oh my gosh. For this last year, all we've done is chase each other. Not even that well, might I add. "I didn't want your pity. I wanted you to want me for me."

"I do want you." His large hand covers my cheek.

I close my eyes as he leans in for a kiss. I'm eager to return it and try to follow his lead. Even though I feel clumsy, for the first time in my life, I feel confident. The embrace is something I've longed for, but never knew it'd be anything like this. Despite it being brief, I feel satisfied.

"Come with me." Jakoby takes me to his truck. "Bilge told me this morning that you got out of jail. I had no idea, or you know I would have done everything I could to get you out."

"I know. You were sorta busy in the hospital."

"I was a little hurt when you didn't come to visit me. Thought maybe I had been too forward at dinner or something. Now I know why."

"So you had nothing to do with me getting out of jail?"

"No. This time you didn't need saving. You got out because of you. I heard you caused quite the commotion." As Jakoby opens his truck door, in the passenger seat sits my fairy. "We had the same idea," he smiles, taking his hat from me.

I reach in and get my fairy off the bench seat. My brow furrows when I see a ring on his ankle. I tug it off and turn around.

Jakoby is on one knee. He takes the ring from me and slides it on my finger. "Are you still going to call me Jakoby when we're married?"

"Are you still going to be vague and cryptic?"

"Yes, but at least you'll know every single day that I love you."

I move my arms around him.

He gets to his feet, picking me up with him.

"I love you, too." Perhaps our story might be strange to some, or taboo to others, but sometimes you can't help who you love. I can't think of a more perfect person out there for me. One that has always protected me. One that has returned my love in full. To know that I don't have to hide my feelings any longer or say goodnight and anticipate nervously the next time I'll see him overwhelms me in the best way.

"Home?"

"Will there be dessert," I smile.

"I didn't make any."

My eyes shift side to side. "No, dessert.  _Dessert_."

"I need to stop by the store and purchase ingredients. Do you want me to- Oh. I understand. That was a conjugal love joke."

"And yours wasn't the first time?!"

"No, I really meant dessert."

This man. Of course, he would think that…

* * *

End.

* * *

 

**A/N Thank you for reading, all!**


End file.
